drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyuki Shimo
Fuyuki Shimo, most normally called "Yuki" or "Snow Woman" is a blind Reaper who lives in the mountains of Brittle. She roams the mountains in search of those to who have been lost in the snow in order to help them find their way back home. If they have already died in the snow, Yuki will gather their souls and send them on their way to the Afterlife. Yuki also possesses an hourglass that will accurately display anyone's time left to live. Appearance Yuki is large, appearing to be around 210cm tall, she pale blue eyes, white skin and white hair with a texture similar to snow, she possesses two light blue semi transparent horns and always has her mouth covered as it's slit from both sides. She wears a long black cloak and as she's always hovering, she appears to have a rather ghostly appearance. Her feet are not visible but Yuki is actually barefoot. Personality Yuki lives up to her ghastly appearance, appearing cold, serious and silent in front of others, she keeps her distance and rarely appears friendly to others until she feels that she can fully trust them, only keeping her Reaper persona up. Ironically, despise all this, Yuki is very warmhearted, appearing friendlier to children and those she believes may need help. She is quick to raise her defense, specially in the presence of males and will not hesitate to attack and freeze those who attempt to harm innocent ones. Abilities As a Reaper, Yuki's abilities consist on flying, shape-shifting and sensing the presence of other living beings and souls in her surroundings. Yuki also has control over the snow, ice and wind, being able to freeze others, however she is unable to undo this. If she sees someone else near death, she can also take their soul out of their body to send it directly to the Afterlife. Yuki is also able to disappear in the snow or mist. Relationships N/A Backstory Yuki was a young woman living in a snowy village in the mountains of Brittle. She was married to a guy and when some sort of war thing came by, he had to leave her to help in it. When he left, she hadn't told him that she was pregnant with his child. When he returned and saw her with the baby that was barely a week old, he snapped and believed that she had cheated on him while he was gone, so he grabbed and killed the baby, all while Yuki screamed and tried to get him to stop and saying that it wasn't true. The guy didn't believe her and as the child was dead, he was fed up with her screams and grabbed a knife, slicing the sides of her mouth so she couldn't scream, but as that only made it worse, he kicked her out the house just like that. It was a winter night, and a huge snow storm was around, as such, bleeding from her mouth, lacking the strength to move and feeling her eyes freeze with the ice, Yuki died right there. Her lost soul was eventually found in the snow and she was able to become a Reaper to help take away the souls of those who died with similar fates. Trivia * Yuki was based on the Yuki-Onna and the Kuchisake-Onna from Japanese folklore * As a Reaper, Yuki's soul is already old enough to proceed to the Afterlife, but she prefers to live in the mountains as she'd rather help others. * Despise being blind, Yuki is able to see shadows and faded silloutes, but she mostly focus on her senses to travel Category:Characters Category:Reapers Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Brittle Category:Complete pages